Moonlight pt1
by celiines
Summary: Chase’s disappearance lead to a hude change in Nora’s life.


When the winter had finally arrived with snow falling down from the sky and the forest still lost in the dark at the late hours of the night, a huge figure crossed the road. No one was out at that time so it was safe for him. The creature wasn't allowed there and he knew it. About thirteen years ago his family was banished as far as possible from Forks. It was because of a little mistake. Yet everything changed and no one was happy about it. His grandparents mostly. The moon shined bright red above as a warning that was crossing the boundary. But the dark silhouette continued forward and sinked in the dark. The whole world was so quite at that moment that he wished he would lay here on the soft snow under the stars and stop his thoughts from killing him.

—————————————————————————

The alarm went on and Nora got out of bed so quickly that she felt a little dizzy. A minute passed until finally she realised that she was at home safe. Sunlight tried to get into the room through the curtains. She switched off the alarm, put on old jeans, a black top and rushed down the stairs to the bathroom. She washed her face and teeth and stared for about twenty minutes in the mirror. She had long curly black hair, soft brown eyes and sharp lines of the face, but yet she wasn't feeling beautiful nor something special at all. The thought of her cousin and his sudden disappearance passed trough her head. A year passed, but she was never going to stop talking or thinking about him. She was never going to forget about him. Chase was sixteen years old with dark hair and the same brown eyes as hers. He was the only one who understood Nora so perfect. She ran out the bathroom right into the kitchen. On the table there was a note from her mom and a sandwich. She took a big bite and put on her coat and backpack. It had been snowing the night before, but the sun was trying to melt it all away. She was very surprised how warm it is, because in Forks it was always cold, fog and rain. Breathing in the fresh air Nora made her way to school where her friend was waiting for her. Jess was sitting on the old bench in front of the school with her phone in hand. She was always so obsessed about what is going on around the world that she didn't even notice when Nora sat next to her. After five minutes she lifted her head from the phone and smiled at her friend's face. Her smile was always warm, her hazel eyes always sparkling and her blonde hair always slicked back in a long ponytail.

'First day of school and I am not happy about it!' she said.

'Well, you're not the only one here. We do what we got to do!' Nora stood up and gave a hand to Jess. Together they entered the school and got to their first class.

—————————————————————————

Everything was the same. The teachers, the school, the people with their annoying stories and their identical lifestyle. The only difference was that Chase was gone and no one was searching for him. Nora's parents didn't talk about it. Her uncle and aunt too. It was like he never existed. Something that she was never going to accept. Everyday Nora went to the forest alone just for an hour to look around if her cousin was lost feeling cold, hungry and scared. She was hoping everyday for a year she would find him just laying somewhere, breathing, healthy and waiting for her to hug him and take him home. Her parents didn't know about her brave walks through the trees, because she was going out after the sun sat behind the horizon and the house went quiet. She never went too deep in the forest and she always had a knife in her left boot which she took from the kitchen one day when she heard about her cousin's disappearance. Just in case someone attacked her. Tonight she was deep in her thoughts when she left the big red house. Nora made a research on everything linked with Chase. She got files from the police with help from Jess and her year-younger sister Bella who were sheriff's daughters. The case was closed after no one found any more information to continue the search. Chase was last seen in the east side of the city, near Nora's house, which always made her sick to think about. He was wearing blue shorts and red t-shirt. It was the late hours of the night, maybe past midnight. Nora was so out of her mind when she realised how deep she went into the woods. She looked around and had no idea of her whereabout. She started to walk her way back down the hills to her home, but after half an hour she still was nowhere. There were just trees and grass looking so similar as if she was running in a circle this whole time. Worried, she sat down on the ground to think. She always find her way back no matter what, but now she was too deep in the forest. A loud sound came from the south. It was not too far from her and it was getting closer. Nora wouldn't stand a chance outrunning an animal so she laid down and hid next to a big bush. The sound was similar to snarling and it was coming in her direction. Next thing she knew a big wolf was standing in front of her with his mouth slightly open showing a line of huge white teeth. His big red eyes with little green in them were reminding her of roses. She wasn't afraid. Maybe the wolf was going to kill her, but she wasn't frightened. The animal calmed his face and looked around to see or to hear something. Nora stood up and moved close to the huge wolf. She was so amazed by him she lost every sense of self-protection. Her hand slowly brushed through his soft black fur. The wolf looked at her and moved away from her hand.

'Sorry, I didn't meant to disturb you.' she said confused at her own words. Could he even understand her?

The animal turned around and started walking slowly in the opposite direction making Nora to follow him. She walked behind him and thought about nothing else than his size and magic eyes. He wasn't a normal wolf - they weren't as half as him and he wasn't going to kill her - he would've done it by now. The knife in her boot suddenly become so useless and negligible. After some time passed Nora realised where he was taking her. She saw the familiar path which she had crossed every night from her house to the forest.

'Thank... you.' she said when they arrived at her house, but the wolf had already left into the dark.

Nora was tired and majorly confused about everything happened and she went straight to bed. Maybe it was just in her dreams. It won't be the first time she had something like that. Sometimes there were teeth and blood, sometimes herself with her knife in hand running in the forest. And sometimes there were roses. The same she saw in his eyes.

—————————————————————————

A year ago at the ice cold parking lot next to his school, Chase felt the air getting through his whole body, making him feel anxious. After just a second the cold washed away and his body temperature rose up high. He felt amazing just minutes ago and now his heart was pounding so fast it could explode. In his head there were voices telling him to go as far as possible. He was trying to break free of them, but when people started coming out, he couldn't keep it together anymore and ran away with the speed of an animal.


End file.
